The present invention generally relates to a removable tool holder and more particularly to a portable removable tool holding attachment that optionally lockingly interfits with a bottle holder device or other suitable surface such as a wall, cabinet wall, side of a tool chest, vehicle surface or the like.
Occasionally, workers in specialized fields spend a large amount of money purchasing tools specific to their trade. Unfortunately, these valuable tools, when used at a job site or in an open work environment, are susceptible to thievery due to the open and easy access of the tools in these environments. Exacerbating the problem is the desire to have these tools available on a daily basis at a work site. Currently, in order to secure valuable tools overnight or when otherwise not in use at a job site, a worker typically removes the tools from their location where they are readily accessible and locks them in either a toolbox, drawer, or other secure location. This also has adverse effects because a worker may want to transport his/her tools home for his/her own personal use during the evening or on the weekends or merely to assure their safety. However, this is not practical when there is no readily available means to hold and transport the tools.
Accordingly, there is a need for a secure, readily removable, easily manufactured, relatively lightweight, and inexpensive apparatus to retain various tools of various shapes.